dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Game Updates/@comment-5058399-20130806051051
Okay, although it is annoying that the chest doesn’t appear when there is in fact a gem to be collected, it is perfectly logical. I’ll try to explain. A chest appears when 1/3 op the max capacity of the habitat is reached. The counter counts down to the moment the collective of dragons have made 1 whole gem. A normal, non-upgraded Gem habitat can hold a max of 3 gems. A chest appears when the habitat is 1/3 full. This coincidently happens when the timer has counted down to zero and there is 1 gem to collect. An upgraded habitat can hold 4 or 5 gems max, but I’ll use the once upgraded habitat for the calculation. In a once upgraded habitat the counter still counts down to when there is 1 whole gem to collect. The button with the counter is brighter and the timer starts to count down to the next whole gem is produced. But… in an upgraded habitat the chest also appears at 1/3 of the capacity and that is when the dragons have produced 1 1/3 gem. So here’s a calculation: Non upgraded habitat with 3 lvl10 dragons (not Jade) produce a gem once every 56 hours and a chest will appear. A once upgraded habitat with 4 lvl10 dragons (not Jade) produce a gem every 42 hours. The chest will appear when the habitat is 1/3 full, so (42 hours plus 42/3=14 hours) after 56 hours. The button will be dark for the first 42 hours and lighter after that. You can collect a gem before the chest appears. The counter will not change, but the button will be dark again until the counter reaches zero. The chest icon has nothing what so ever to do with the number of dragons. Of course a gem is faster produced with more dragons, but the chest still only appears after the habitat is 1/3 full. The counter is tied to the habitat, not the dragons individually. Look at the habitat as a tray with three empty glasses on it. Dragons are needed to fill the glasses with water. 1 lvl10 dragon fills 1 glass in a week. When you put another lvl10 dragon in, that dragon also fills 1 glass a week. Those dragons don’t fill a glass each, but the fill 1 glass together, so the time is cut in half. With 3 lvl10 dragons that one glass is filled three times faster and can be collected after 56 hours. When you don’t collect that full glass the dragons just keep working to fill the next one and the next one. When you take one of those dragons and you put it in a new habitat (three empty glasses) it starts filling those and it does not take the water from the first habitat with him, so timer starts at 7 days (1 lvl10 dragon). It looks like it is resetting, but it is not. I do hope so that I have given some enlightening in the mechanics of the gem island. It took me also a little head-scratching in the beginning.